herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ocellus
Ocellus is a female changeling and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. She is voiced by Devyn Dalton. Development Ocellus was first previewed in a 2018 "MY LITTLE PONY SERIES" image within Hasbro 2017 Investor Day webcast presentations from August 3, 2017. In zoology, "ocellus" is a term for a simple eye or eyespot, such as on invertebrates, or an eye-like marking such as on a peacock's feathers. Appearances In the season eight premiere School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2, Ocellus enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Thorax to represent the changelings. In her debut, she behaves shyly, avoids talking to others, and frequently keeps her real form hidden, only dropping her disguises at Thorax's insistence. When Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines causes the school courses to be dull and boring, Ocellus cuts class with Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, and Silverstream, becoming good friends with them in the process. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Ocellus. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Ocellus and her friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The six have fun together at first, but they eventually come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six come to their rescue. When Ocellus and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Thorax allows Ocellus to re-enroll and expresses faith that she will make the changelings proud. Starting with The Maud Couple, Ocellus also appears in the theme song. In Horse Play, Ocellus takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia. In The Parent Map, Ocellus appears outside the Castle of Friendship. In Non-Compete Clause, Ocellus and her classmates are taken on a teamwork field trip by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The trip doesn't go very well, chiefly due to their teachers' arguing and competing with each other. When a canoe trip results in the group falling into the water, Ocellus (taking on the form of a seapony) saves Yona alongside Silverstream. The group then takes a nature walk, which ends with Applejack and Rainbow Dash trapped over a ravine filled with bite-acudas. The students work together to save their teachers, Ocellus taking on the form of a larger bite-acuda in order to scare the others away. Once they return to the school, Ocellus and her classmates tell Twilight that Applejack and Rainbow Dash's arguing taught them how not to work together, and nominate them both for the next teacher of the month award. In Marks for Effort, Ocellus takes part in Pinkie Pie's lesson of sharing cupcakes and compliments. After Pinkie demonstrates to Ocellus what to do, she gives Yona a cupcake, and compliments her on her strength. She is later seen exiting the school with her friends after a test. In A Matter of Principals, Ocellus and her classmates are shown various magical artifacts by Twilight just before she is summoned by the Cutie Map. During the Spell-venger Hunt, Ocellus is paired up with Smolder, and they find the Helm of Yksler, but they get chased by a suit of armor animated by Discord. She and her friends are present when Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord for not including him, and offers him the job of "vice headmare". In The Hearth's Warming Club, after a prank ruins the Hearth's Warming tree, Ocellus and her friends are all suspected for it and charged with cleaning up the mess. During the cleanup effort, she tells her friends how much she loves Hearth's Warming and describes the Changeling Kingdom's first celebration of the holiday. When Gallus confesses that he was the culprit and is punished with extra friendship lessons over the holidays, Ocellus and the others all choose to stay with him. In Friendship University, when Ocellus and her classmates hear about Flim and Flam's Friendship University, she points out that it teaches the same lessons in half the time, believing that will provide twice the learning. In The End in Friend, Ocellus and her classmates observe Rainbow Dash and Rarity as part of Twilight's lesson on compromising in friendship. In A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, In What Lies Benith, Personality Among the Young Six, Ocellus is portrayed as very shy, similarly to Fluttershy. As a way to avoid socializing with others and blend into the background, she commonly transforms into creatures around her. Ocellus is also the most academically inclined among her friends, being the only one to remember Twilight and Fluttershy's lessons. Other depictions Storybooks Ocellus appears on the cover of the adaptation Meet the New Class. Commercials Ocellus appears in the promotional music video Saved by My Friends. Gallery Twilight and Starlight saving the Young Six S8E2.png Young Six ready to fight the puckwudgies S8E2.png Leaders and students smiling in agreement S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Young Six looking at a book S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Fluttershy introducing the Young Six on stage S8E7.png Ocellus, Smolder, and Yona on the floor S8E7.png Celestia_acting_poorly_during_dance_number_S8E7.png Silverstream_woo-hoo!_S8E9.png Ocellus and Silverstream carry Yona to surface S8E9.png Young Six surprised by Starlight's decision S8E15.png Young Six sharing a group hug S8E16.png Students take notes from the cave entrance S8E17.png Gallus and Smolder claw-bump again S8E1.png Smolder and Ocellus enter a new hallway S8E15.png Students look impressed at Ocellus S8E1.png Smolder complimenting Ocellus S8E1.png Young Six watch AJ and Rainbow continue to argue S8E9.png Yona hugging her new friends S8E2.png Young three once we master kindness S8E2.png Thorax ruffling Ocellus' mane S8E2.png Ocellus_and_Smolder_find_their_first_artifact_S8E15.png Ocellus_I'm_just_the_distraction_S8E9.png Ocellus_nervous_about_humming_along_S8E16.png Ocellus_I_love_Hearth's_Warming_Eve!_S8E16.png Ocellus_reminiscing_about_Hearth's_Warming_S8E16.png Silverstream thinking for a moment S8E16.png Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, and Ocellus flying S8E1.png Discord sitting between the students S8E15.png Young_five_watch_spiders_lead_the_way_S8E22.png Young_Six_sleep_on_the_library_floor_S8E22.png Silverstream talking in her sleep S8E22.png Gallus and Ocellus catch Yona S8E25.png Yona_sticking_up_for_Smolder_S8E25.png Ocellus_sticks_up_for_Smolder_S8E25.png Gallus looking irritable S8E25.png Young_Six_suspicious_of_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Young_Six_more_suspicious_of_Cozy_S8E25.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Honorable Category:Pacifists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Insecure Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Cowards